


【All叶】《出轨男妻》Chapter6

by jialuren



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, 喻叶 All叶
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jialuren/pseuds/jialuren





	【All叶】《出轨男妻》Chapter6

[Chapter6]  
“喻总，叶先生想见您。”  
偌大的蓝雨公司总部一个女性也没有，连公司总裁的秘书都是个五大三粗的男人。但能在喻文州手下的人也是规规矩矩的，老实地在门外礼貌地敲门，等着喻文州喻总的示意。  
“嗯，让他进来吧。”  
听见叶修要来，喻文州便把桌面上那一沓一沓的文件都整理好，又习惯性地扯了扯领带，生怕衣冠不整。  
“文州，好久不见。”  
叶修走近喻文州，墨色的水眸里含着笑意，嘴角又好像有点似笑非笑，让人摸不清楚他是什么情绪。喻文州的表情却一直没什么变化，嘴角永远是那副温文尔雅的弧度，井水般幽深的眸子里什么也看不出来。  
“嗯，想你了。”  
“别打诨，你知道我来是为什么。”  
“嗯？为什么？你也想我了么？”  
喻文州从他那私人订制的舒适座椅上起身，把还站着的叶修带到他的身边，让叶修坐在他的专属座椅上。  
“来，坐，我们不着急。”  
叶修被喻文州压着肩膀，半被威胁似的坐下，好像是因为座椅太柔软舒适的原因，他一下子没了脾气，还是因为喻文州此时身上那种难以言喻的压迫感，把他的脾气一下子压散。  
“王杰希回来了，你不会不知道吧？”  
“嗯，知道啊。”  
喻文州一边说着，一边用手按摩着叶修的肩膀，不轻不重刚刚好的力道舒服得让叶修想要嗯啊乱叫，又莫名的有点奇怪的紧张感。或许就是因为喻文州一直让人感觉太舒服了，总有一种感觉自己一直在他的掌控之下。  
“我想，我们最好分手吧。我后悔了。”  
叶修没敢看喻文州哪怕一根手指，但当他说完这一句话，头皮就好像爆炸了一般，炸得他有点气血全都往头顶上冲的闷哼。  
“噗嗤”  
喻文州差点没忍住笑了出来。  
“叶修，你听说过这个世界上曾经有后悔药卖过么？”  
喻文州拉起叶修，让叶修跟他坐在一边的真皮沙发上，只不过是喻文州的屁股贴着的是真皮沙发，叶修的屁股贴着他不应该贴得地方。喻文州吻上叶修，想让这个吻一直持续一千年，一万年都不够，反正他已经不想听叶修嘴里那烦人的话。  
“唔…嗯……”  
叶修措不及防这突然的吻，瞪着眼睛，被喻文州伸进来的舌头吻得七荤八素，再眨眨眼，世界都翻转了一样。  
“停……”  
叶修刚来得及有一次喘息的机会，还没说出口的话就又被喻文州堵回了嘴里，喻文州点火一般的舌头把火从叶修的体内烧到了体外，喻文州抱着叶修，只觉得身下的可人愈发的泛着春意。  
也不知道什么时候，他们衣服上的扣子一颗颗的被解开，空气中氤氲着情欲的味道，气氛暧昧得让人脸红心跳。肌肤相触间，让人面红耳赤的温度像是把理智都点燃了。叶修嗯啊的叫着，整个人都陷入了欲望的漩涡。  
“准备好了么？”  
叶修来不及反应喻文州问的是什么准备好了，喻文州缠绵的吻又把叶修吻得浑身无力，四肢发软。叶修的手也随着欲望，肆意地在喻文州的胸膛上抚摸着，像是想要在喻文州心口的地方勾起喻文州的心火。  
两条修长白嫩的双腿挂在喻文州的跨间，他没有蹭蹭不进去的道理。  
喻文州井水般的眸子幽深，微凉的薄唇贴着叶修的耳朵，暧昧得语调近似呢喃，轻易让叶修酥软的身子颤抖。  
“你以为你能离开我？我告诉你，我不允许，我不同意，更不准。”


End file.
